Outta the Sea, Into My Heart
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: A weird modern twist to the Little Mermaid. Role reversal. Hinata is young shy and alone in the world, but when she turned twelve, visting her family, she met a boy who changed her look on eveything, including reality and farytales. Naruhina. Modern day.
1. Summer Days

**I'MMMMMMMMMMMMM ! Okay, i know i've like disapeared off the face of the Earth but i have a good exuse! I had writer's block and things have been crazy en la casa de Hikari...yea...not fun...Anywho thanks to an amazing mix of my weird (love ya) best friemd Sayuri and Disney songs the plot bunnies have once again invaded my brain! Now i honestly don't care how old you are you are absolutly NEVER TOO OLD FOR DISNEY! Most of us have grown up on this and Little Mermaid was always one of my personal favs. Like my My very own Genie in a LavaLamp! This is gonna be a weird modern twist on the movie and this time there is gonna be some role reversal! okay i'll stop babbling now and get writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but these fricken plot bunnies!**

There was a beach on the coast of a large city. Every summer Hyuuga Hinata would vist family there. She would escape said family members by sneaking off to the beach at the break of dawn. She loved it there. It was so quiet and sirene. One day, she was twelve at the time, she walked down the deck kids jumped off, clearing her head. That morning she had gotten caught by her older cousin and the two got in to a one-sided arguement, bring the young heiress to tears. A warm summer breeze played with her boy cut navy hair. Her pale lavender eyes stung with hot tears. Under her ocean blue sundress she had a light purple one piece. She sat on the deck and cried more. Her cousin was right. She sat there until a voice broke the morning silence.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" a boy's voice asked.

Hinata looked around but saw nothing. She heard light laughter.

"Down here."

She looked down in the water and saw a blonde boy, twevle or thirteen, with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen smiling at her. She couldn't help but feel a light blush creep up her cheeks. What was a young boy doing swiming this early in the morning? Where his parents? Not that Hinata was one to talk. She quickly wiped her eyes, silently crusing herself for letting someone see her cry.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm o-okay. A-a-arigato..." She crused herself again for stuttering. The blonde looked at her and shook his head.

"No your not. Your not a very good liar."

She didn't know what got into her but when he said that, she just broke down and told him about the fight.

"...a-and then h-he told m-me t-that I-I was weak a-and that I-I'd never b-be a-any used to a-a-a-anyone..." The pale eyed girl finished shakily. The two preteens were silent for a moment. The blonde looked toward the ocean for a moment and then back to Hinata smiling softly.

"Do you know why coral reefs are so beautiful?"

Hinata shook her head, confused. His smile widened.

"Because no two reefs are the same. The fish, coral, colors, everything is unique, everything is speacial. Just like you."

Hinata's face lit up like the fourth of July, only making the blonde's smile widen.

"Hinata-neechan!"

Hinata turned around and seen her father and little sister coming towards her. She turned to the boy to find that he had disappeared. Had she imagined him?

_No, I couldn't of...could I?_

Hinata joined her sister and father, still wondering about the strange boy...

The blonde smirked to himself under the water and turned to the raven haired, onyx eyed boy next to him.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it Teme?" He mocked. The boy rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Whatever Dope, just let's go before we get caught. Next time you want to go talking to humans, bring Sakura with you not me."

"Sakura-chan was my first choice. Besides it's not like anyone knows we're here. When's the last time I got you in any major trouble?"

"This morning you dope, after you destroied the-"

"Not the point!"

The ravenette rolled his and swam away from him, his red, black tipped tail kicking up bubbles as he did.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" The blonde called, swimming as fast as his orange, blue tipped tail would take him. Sasuke sighed and looked back at his friend.

"You know Naruto," He said shaking his head. "Sometimes you can be a real pain in my tailfin."

**Alright its like late and im super tired so imma go to bed. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes, OCCness and chappy shortness ill try to make the next chappy longer. Please review! I am always open to ideas. Love you guys bye!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. 5 years later

**Thanks for the reviews guys ^^ finally getting around to updating sorry been writing alot of hetalia yoai (don't judge me :P) lately**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my exhaustion**

~Five years later~

"Crap! Look out!" The blonde shouted before he swam right into-

**CRASH!**

Uh...too late...The older merman glared at his god child as he picked himself off the sea floor. The blonde eightteen year old rubbed the back off his head nevrously.

"Hehe, sorry Ero-sennin."

The old merman's eye twitched.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that_ Fishcake_."

The blonde returned the glare.

"Dope!"

The blonde turned to see a raven haired merman and a pink haired mermaid swimming towards him.

"Sorry Jiraya-sama, I'm late!" He shouted swimming over to his friends. The trio swam away from the angery elder.

"Naruto, what did you do this time?" The pink haired mermaid asked, obivously annoyed with him. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nevrously.

"Long story short, we might want to avoid him for now. Come on we're almost there!"

The ravenette sighed.

"Dope, I'm almost afraid to ask, but where are you taking us?"

"To the surface."

That earned him a smack upside the head from both of his friends and then the two swam away.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Come back!"

"You're on your own this time dope!"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine...Guppies..." He mumbled before swimming off.

Ever since that encounter with the young human girl five years ago Naruto had became obessed with humans. One human inparticalur. The one who started his obession. The one he hadn't seen since.

~On The Surface~

Hyuuga Hinata walked the board walk, which had seemed so much longer when she was a young girl, accompanied by an older blonde girl who was gawking at the sites.

"Holy...This is amazing Hinata!"

Hinata smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm glad to see not much has changed since I was here last..." The seventeen year old shy girl said softly. Five years had done the Hyuuga heiress justice. Her navy hair now flowed down to her waist, a small perment blush always colored her pale cheeks, she had grown taller...and grown in a more...southern area as well... *cough,cough*. She hadn't been to the summer home since that day she met the boy at the dock. To ths day she dreamt of that encounter. Her friend elbowed her playfully.

"Am I really that boring Hinata?"

The blonde laughed as she saw the younger girl blush brightly.

"G-gomen Temari-san, d-did I z-zone out?"

Temari laughed again.

"Yeah but don't worry about it Hinata, even _I_ zoned me out."

Hinata giggled alittle. She looked to the end of the deck and her eyes widened. The blonde boy, about eighteen, sitting in the water, the same place they last seen eachother, waved at her as a big goofy grin spread across her face. She looked toward Temari, who was talking to a vender and back toward the water. He was gone. Just like that.

"Hey Hinata, you okay hun? You look like you just seen a ghost." Her friend said walking back toward the pale eyed heiress. Hinata nodded, her eyes fixed on where the boy had been.

"H-hai Temari-san, I-I'm fine..." Hinata breathed softly. Temari looked at her for a moment then smiled and dragged her away.

"Come on! The guys are waiting!"

Naruto sat underwater smiling to himself. He ran his hand through his hair, the big stupid grin still on his face.

"Wow...just...wow..."

**Gomen Gomen Gomen! I'm soooo sorry i took so long to write this! I've been focusing on my Hetalia fics lately so please just bare with me here! Anyway I apologize for spelling errors. Please review! I love hearing what you think! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Gomen!

**Hey guys sorry its been seriously hectic here but i will be updating with in the next week I promise! I've been like super busy I'm really sorry! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. Sea Wizards

**Alrighty guys no more delay! Thanks for being so paticient!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"She looked amazing Teme! Even more beautiful than last time!"

Sasuke sighed watching the love sick merman. Now Sasuke was a somewhat pacteint merperson but this had been going on for three hours...his pactience was wearing him thin...

"Naruto sh-"

"Her hair is really long now but it makes her look even more beautiful!"

"Naruto-"

"And her eyes! They were like nothing I've ever seen before They-"

"DOPE!" Sasuke shouted losing the last bit of paicence.

"Jeez Sasuke you didn't have to yell..."

A vein popped out on Sasuke's forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Listen because I'm only going to say this once and I'll use small words so you can understand. She. Is. A. HUMAN!"

Naruto blinked.

"So?"

Sasuke facepalmed. He swore Naruto was a guppie in a merman's body sometimes.

"The only way you would even be able to SEE her again is if you magically grew legs!" He stopped seeing a painfully famliar glint in his friend's eye. A glint he knew would only lead to desaster. For the both of them. "Forget I said that..."

"Too late Teme!" Naruto said grabbing his wrist and swimming toward the darker, bottom part of the ocean.

_Me and my big mouth..._

"So you think you saw a boy that you met when you were twelve?" Temari asked as she and Hinata walked down the the street, munching on pocky.

Hinata nodded.

"I-in a way yes." She told her friend about the fateful day at dock.

"Whoa spooky and when you saw him today he disappeared?"

"I'm not even sure it was him..." The Hyuuga admitted.

_If it was, he sure has grown very handsome..._

Hinata blushed at the thought. Where had that come from? She wasn't here for a summer romance, she as ther for her cousin's wedding. Over the years the two of them became closer. He became softer and Hinata supposed she had his fiaoncee to thank for that.

"Hey Hina! Tema!" The two girls spun around at the sound of their names being called to see their friends Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru walking (in Kiba's case running) towards them.

"Hey slowpokes!" Temari laughed waving. Hinata smiled at them then blushed being attacked in Kiba's bear hug. His dog ran around her legs barking a happy greeting making the lavander eyed girl giggle.

"Konchiwa Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Shika-kun." The dog barked and Hinata giggled. She bented down and petted the white and brown dog. "And Konichwa to you to Akamaru." Akamaru licked her face making the group laugh.

"So what's up guys?" Temari asked.

"Since it's our frist night here we-"

"As in Kiba." Shino caught him off causing the Inuzuka to glare.

"Were thinking-" Kiba continued only to be caught off again by Shikamaru.

"We were shocked too."

Hinata surpressed a giggle as Kiba glared at the other two boys.

_Poor Kiba-kun..._

"Anyway we should have a bonfire tonight, what do you guys think?"

Temari smiled brightly and looked at Hinata.

"Sounds good, what do you think Hina?"

Hinata blushed feeling all eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention, she really did.

"I guess it sounds fun..."

"Dope we've been swimming for hours let's just head back..." Sasuke said tiredly. This was insane. The two had been swimming around all day looking for a cave they didn't even know existed. "Besides, Sea Wizards are a myth to keep guppies from wandering away from the village."

Naruto shook his head. He knew better than that. A Sea Wizard was respounsible for the death of his parents. Though it did seem stupid to seek out one for help, Sasuke was right. The only way he would ever see that girl again is if he magically grew legs. The only way that would happen is if a Sea Wizard gave them to him.

"We can't be far now Teme..." Naruto turned and gave his friend a sheepish grin. "Besides I don't know the way back..."

Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde haired, blue eyed merman.

"You WHAT?" The ravenette asked, his eyes turning a dangerous red warning Naruto to chose his next words carefully. Naruto laughed nevrously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know the way back..."

"You mean to tell me that you dragged me all the way out here and YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY BACK?" Sasuke shouted his aura growing darker with each word.

Naruto nodded shakily. Sasuke then very calmly swam over and picked up a large rock.

"Teme...?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what are you going to do with that rock?"

"Oh nothing." He said raising it. "JUST KILL YOU WITH IT!"

The two were cut off by the darkest laugh either have ever heard.

"I've been waiting for you Uzamaki Naruto..."

**I am soooooooooo sorry! Things have been INSANE here. Okay guys I need alittle help. what should Naruto have to give up? Should it be his voice or something else? You guys know the drill ^^ love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	5. For Love is really Blind

**So since most of the reviews about sight...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my epic evilness**

Naruto squinked at the figure in the darkness but could only make out a malevent red eye and a crooked smile in the shadows.

"Are you the Sea Wizard?"

"You're not the brightest coral in the reef are you?"

At that Sasuke, who had been glaring at the oh so familar figure, brust out laughing. Naruto glared at his supposed friend and then at the chuckling figure in the shadows.

"Since there's no need for introductions..." Naruto took a deep breath. "I-"

"Am in love with a human girl." The Sea Wizard intrupted, earning a glare from the blonde merman.

"And-"

"You want legs so you can be with her." the Wizard interupted again.

"Stalker." Naruto huffed.

The figure chuckled.

"Well you came to the right place for for legs Uzumaki...for a price of course..."

Sasuke, sensing the danger, grabbed his friend's arm.

"Dope, let's just head back and forget-"

Naruto jerked his arm away and looked into his friend's onyx orbs.

"I'm going to do this Sasuke, with or without you here."

Sasuke sighed. How did he ever manage to get himself into these situtations?

"You so owe me dude..."

Naruto grinned widely and turned to the Sea Wizard.

"What's the catch?"

The Sea Wizard smirked. He had been hoping he would ask that.

"Tell me Uzumaki," The Wizard mused. "Are you familar with the phrase 'Love is blind...'?"

Hinata looked around the bon fire and smiled. There were a few friendly quarrels but other than that, it had been a pretty peaceful night.

"Alright kiddies gather around the fire." Kiba said dramatically. "It's story time."

"Just make it good this time Inuzuka!" Kankuro, Temari's younger brother, shouted from the back of the group. The youngest of Temari's two brothers, Gaara, shot a marshmellow at the brunette, making the group crack up. After they all settled down, Kiba perceeded his story.

"Alright, I did some research on this place and there's an old local legend about Hina-chan's family property...

_This entire area used to be ruled by the great Minato, the Fourth Hokage of the Seven Seas. Minato believed in peace between both humans and his kingdom of merpeople-KANKURO QUIT LAUGHING AND LET ME TELL THE FREAKING STORY! *clears thoat* Anyway, for hunderds of years the merpeople and humans of this area lived in serenity. One day, however, a dark, evil merman by the name of Uchiha Madara came into the picture. Now Madara harbored a great haterd for humans after being rejected by the human woman of his dreams, on top of that he also had a grudge against the Hokage for requesting the Concil to banish him for the use of the dark arts. So they say the night of the birth of the Hokage's only child, Madara sold his very soul for the power to drive Minato's subjects mad. Minato and his wife were killed that very night, no one knows what became of their child. After the merpeople came to their senses and realized what they did they banished Madara to the deepest, darkest part of the ocean, not before he promised his rueful return, and cut off all contact with humans forever. To this day this area's history has become nothing more than a myth..._

So what did you guys think?" Kiba asked finishing the story, leaving half the group in awe and the other in laughter.

"Oh come on Kiba!" Kankuro laughed, close to tears. "You couldn't have found a better story?"

"Well I liked it." TenTen, Neji's fiaoncee, said leaning against the older Hyuuga's chest. She looked up into his pale lavender eyes and smiled softly. "What about you Neji-kun?"

Neji nodded.

"I've heard it before, my aunt used to tell Hinata, Hanabi, and I it before we went to sleep." he looked over at his cousin. "Remember Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled and yawned.

"Hai, and speaking of bed come on Hanabi-chan." The shy girl told her younger sister, who followed her with little sleepy protest.

Alittle further down the beach, where the laughter was nothing more than disant giggles and the fire barely a faint glow, Sasuke laid on the beach, adorn in human clothes, next to Naruto. He groaned waking up. After a freak out session and a few tries, he stood and kicked his friend's side, almost falling not compeletly used to his land legs yet. Naruto yelped at the sharp pain and jumped up.

"C'mon on Dope," The ravenette said after helping Naruto get semi-used to his legs. "We have alot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to cover it." The Sea Wizard had given the two less than a week to find this girl and make her fall in love with the blonde.

"Umm, T-teme...?" Naruto asked hesitantly as Sasuke walked toward the bon fire. The Uchiha sighed exasprated and turned his head toward the ex-merman.

"What is it Dope?"

"Is it bad if I can't see at all?"

**Phew, to be honest i didn't think i was going to get this chappy up tonight, I got writers block halfway through. Did I surprise some people with the Sea Wizard's identy? Lol A couple people guessed Kyuubi but don't worry he'll make his dramatic appearence soon enough -winks- Okz so I apologize for spelling, OCCness, ect. PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews -obiviously doesn't have a life- Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	6. The Encounter

**Just a heads up this might be a short chappy -is suffering from a minor case of witer's block-**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Hinata-chan?" A familar, slightly rough voice asked from behind the Hyuuga heiress. "I thought you went to bed."

Hinata turned and smiled softly as her lavender eyes locked with aquamarine ones.

"Konichiwa Gaara-kun, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Watching the moon again?"

The red head nodded and dicided to join the shy girl on her late night stroll. The two had been close ever since the Subaku's had moved from Sunagakure to Kohonagakure back in the third grade. Many of the student's had been intimidated by the little boy, including Hinata, so he didn't have many friends. Hinata was picked on alot by the kids in the class due to her stuttering. Gaara had gotten throughly annoyed watching it after his first day, he had been able to tell Hinata wasn't going to stick up for herself so he did it for her...almost getting suspended for the method he used to so...the two had been in a brother/sister friendship ever since. Which was bad news for Hinata's admirers if they were deemed unworthy by the Subaku boy. Most boys had to pass the 'Father Inspection' whan they wanted to date a girl. Anyone who wanted to date little Hina-chan had to pass the 'Gaara Inspection' which was emensly scarier.

"Gaara-kun?"

The red head looked at her and nodded signaling for her to go on.

"Have you ever had the strangest feeling you're life is about to change for the better?"

Gaara looked at her a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

Hinata shrugged.

"It's just...I can't explain it...I just have a really good feeling about this week..."

Gaara shook his head smiling extremely smally.

"Well, you have the best insistints of anyone I know. So you're probably right Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed lightly and seen two figures in the distance, one of which was waving frantically. The duo ran toward the onyx eyed boy.

"Alright listen Dope." Sasuke hissed in a harsh whisper seeing the two running over. "I'm going to try and get us some shelter for the night so just lay there and pretend to be hurt or I'll really hurt ya. We'll figure out what to do in the morning got that?"

Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

"Oh thank Kami..." Sasuke muttered as the two apporched. "H-he's blind, I don't know what happend I took my eyes off the dope for two secounds."

_Teme is a good actor...huh never woulda thunk..._

Naruto felt someone turn him on his back and listen for an heart beat.

"What were you doing out here so late with a blind person?" he heard a gruff voice ask.

_He's got him there..._

"We were waiting for a friend to come pick us up and he never showed."

Before the interrigation could continue, another, sweeter and familar voice butted into the conversation.

"Gaara-kun, his heart's beating but his breathing is still pretty shallow."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. It was her! What were the chances?

"Alright Hinata-chan," The voice he assumed belonged to Gaara said. Naruto felt himself being pulled up and having his arms slung over two pairs of shoulders. "Go wake up Kiba and Shino and tell them what happend.

"Hai." Hinata said and Naruto heard her run off.

Meanwhile, down in the deepest, darkest part of the ocean Madara watched the sence unfold through the broken, enchanted, piece of glass that hung from the wall of his cave.

"Hn..." Madara mused to himself watching it all. "He found her sooner than I expected..." The Uchiha swam over to the top shellf that held many viles on the oppisite wall and slid a piece of string through the cork of one in particular and tying it around his neck. "No matter..." He held it up to look at the contents, a small smirk playing on his lips. "When the time comes I'll simply take matters into my own hands."

**Phew, I might get another chappy up today (no promises) I love saturday. I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness, and ect. PLEASE review and I'll give you a cookie ^_\/ Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	7. Gomenagain!

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN! Major case of writer's block here! So i regert to annouce I'm putting this and another one of my stories on temperary hold. I'm really REALLY sorry! I'll try to have a new chapter up on both stories soon!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
